Orthopedics is a medical specialty concerned with correction of deformities or functional impairments of the skeletal system, particularly, of the extremities and the spine, and associated structures, such as muscles and ligaments. For example, diagnosis and treatment of broken hand bones is a common practice in orthopedics. Because many orthopedic health problems are subcutaneous, imaging anatomy under the skin is a very important capability in orthopedics. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is one imaging technique implemented in orthopedic diagnosis.
Conventional MRI systems do not accommodate many of the unique requirements of imaging of extremities such as hands, elbows and knees. More specifically, conventional MRI systems have shapes and sizes that do not easily accommodate the imaging of a hand, a wrist, an elbow, an ankle or a knee. In particular, the shapes and sizes of conventional MRI systems are designed to accommodate much larger objects, such as an entire adult human body.
Access is rather difficult to the area in the MRI system where the imaging occurs because of the large dimensions of a conventional MRI system. The patient is often required to assume uncomfortable positions during the imaging, the duration of which can be twenty minutes. Even in a smaller, conventionally shaped orthopedic MRI system with active shielding, the front face of the MRI system is fairly large. In order to place a knee into the bore in the imaging area, known as the field of view, the patient's other leg must be either put in a downward position, a slightly backward position, or a position off to one side. The positions are often uncomfortable and aggravating for patients with minor health problems, and often difficult and/or painful for seriously injured patients, and in some instances, either physically impossible or physically harmful.
More specifically, the problem with the size and shape of conventionally shaped orthopedic MRI systems is that the front face of the MRI system is wide. A patient with a leg placed in the MRI bore has no room or space forward in the direction of the MRI in which to place their other leg because the width of the MRI system occupies that space. Another problem with the size and shape of conventional MRI systems is that the distance between the front face and the field of view is minimally sufficient, if at all sufficient, to allow the patient to extend their arm into the field of view from the outside of the MRI system. Hence, in conventional full-size MRI systems, patients must egress into the center of the MRI even for orthopedic imaging of limbs. For claustrophobic patients, this can be a traumatic experience.
In addition, the large size of conventional MRI systems requires a large floor space to in which to site the MRI system. The large floor space is one aspect of conventional MRI systems that is not welcomed by medical facilities because of the high cost of each square foot of floor space.
In addition, access to fields above 5 gauss must be controlled, which requires hospital floor space. The symmetrical shape of the large stray field of conventional MRI systems requires a large floor space behind the magnet to site the MRI system. The large floor space is one aspect of conventional MRI systems that is not welcomed by medical facilities because of the high cost of each square foot of floor space.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an MRI system with a size and shape that provides more comfortable access to a patient during imaging of an extremity of the patient. There is also a need for reduced floor space requirements of MRI systems.